


A Little Less Conversation

by shihadchick



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, bubble hockey, but sir these are our emotional support goalies, post-loss consolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/pseuds/shihadchick
Summary: Right then all Elvis wants to do is show Joonas just how very much he appreciates him.
Relationships: Joonas Korpisalo/Elvis Merzlikins
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> They deserve a much longer fic, but here's a moment all the same.

Elvis sends the tweet mostly as a joke, because he knows the boys will find it funny, and the fans will like it, but also because he means it intensely and it's so much easier to play that off like it's a joke and nothing more.

He hurts all over from just watching that game for 5OTs, tense for his team, wishing with all his heart he could be out there helping them as well. But that doesn't take away at all from his appreciation of just what Joonas did out there, the impossible saves and athleticism and beautiful moves in goal that make Elvis's heart race like it's him between the pipes. 

Elvis knows good goaltending, it's not ego to say that at all, and Joonas was lights out. And to be rewarded for that with a loss is gutting, even though he'd had no chance on that last one. Had a bad bounce on one of the others. The same shit that happens to all of them sometimes, much as they don't want to admit it.

And right then all he wants to do is show Joonas just how very much he appreciates him, and if that's with a flat of Gatorade lugged up to his room in the hotel for real—even if he knows the trainers won't have let him leave till he's as recovered as he can be—then Elvis will do that. Can offer to sit quietly with him before they fall asleep, knowing no one's going to give them shit for technically breaking the rules about being in other guys' rooms after that game. Knowing Joonas well enough to know that after getting through the media questions after the game he's not going to want to talk at all until the next morning.

And if Joonas wants the blowjob he's earned ten times over when he does wake up in the morning?

Then Elvis'll do that, too.


End file.
